Amigo y 'nada' más
by thesunflowergirl2
Summary: En algún punto de la temporada 4, Kate viaja a ver a su padre, quien vive en Chicago. Castle le deja un mensaje de voz. Relatado en primera persona desde el personaje de Beckett. Denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

En algún punto de la temporada 4, Beckett coge un avión para ir a ver a su padre (que se ha trasladado a Chicago).

Relatado en primera persona desde Beckett.

'Apaguen sus dispositivos móviles o póngalos en modo avión y abróchense los cinturones'. Así comienza el viaje de retorno a casa. Han sido muy buenos 3 días los que he pasado con mi padre, pero ya es hora de volver a mí Ciudad, de volver a mi trabajo.

El avión despega, provocándome, como siempre, tantas sensaciones. Un nudo se instala en mi estómago, pero por otra parte, también siento mariposas revolotear. El avión es de tamaño mediano y no hay demasiada gente, hasta he tenido la suerte de sentarme sola en la fila. Con mi móvil en modo avión, me dispongo a ponerme mi música. Son solo 2 horas de viaje, y siempre se me hacen cortas. Me gusta mucho el avión.

Miro por la ventana, sintiéndome sumamente pequeña ante la vista del mundo que se extiende por debajo de nosotros. Suspiro. Somos tan pequeños...

Entonces pasa una azafata mi lado, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola- me sonríe con dentadura perfecta. -¿Quiere algo para tomar? ¿Una revista o un periódico?- me ofrece.

La verdad es que llevo días sin leer las noticias y ver lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo me interesa.

Compró un periódico y la mujer me sonríe, pasando a la siguiente fila.

Y cuando veo la portada, me quedo realmente impactada.

Apenas dos días atrás, un avión se estrelló, matando a la mayoría de sus viajeros, y dejando a otros con heridas graves y en situaciones críticas.

Me apeno por la muerte de todas aquellas personas, imaginándome que todas ellas debían tener sueños, inquietudes. Tenían cosas que se les quedaron pendientes.

Y eso no me hace más que replantearme todo.

Entonces, mi mente me juega una mala pasada, haciéndome imaginar que nuestro avión pierde el control y se dispara tierra abajo.

Y lo más curioso es que no siento miedo por morir. Ya he estado a punto varias veces. La más cercana, hace unos meses, cuando me metieron una bala en el pecho. Aún recuerdo aquel día con horror.

No siento miedo por morir. Siento miedo por todo aquello que no he hecho.

Y solo puedo pensar en una persona. Castle. No me permitiría morir sin haberle dicho antes lo que siento. Y entonces me doy cuenta. Me doy cuenta que solo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme cuando voy a morir. ¿Acaso necesito que me pongan una pistola en la cabeza para soltar que le quiero? Dios, qué complicada soy. Pero he tomado una decisión. No quiero ser esa persona más. No quiero ser alguien que tiene que estar a punto de morir para confesar que está enamorada. Definitivamente, no. Puede que aún tenga miedo de entregarse al cien por cien a una persona, pero en ese momento no siento miedo. Solo siento furia contra mí misma y mi estupidez. Y me acuerdo del momento en el que, a punto de morir en aquel césped, Castle me pidió que viviera porque me quería. Me quería. Y él también había esperado una llamada de la muerte para confesarlo. En el fondo, éramos dos estúpidos.

Tomo una decisión. Tan pronto baje del avión voy a llamarle y voy a quedar con él. Basta ya de juegos, basta de esperar a morir para confesar el amor. Basta. Le amo, y eso es lo único que importa.

El resto del viaje lo paso tensa. No sé qué palabras voy a utilizar. Además, sé que tengo que decirle que me acuerdo de aquel día, que me acuerdo de sus palabras. Espero que pueda perdonarme. Espero que pueda entenderlo.

Memorizo un discurso, aun sabiendo que después, mirando sus ojos azules como el cielo, no iba a poder decirlo de la misma manera que sonaba en mi mente, en el tranquilo y solitario asiento de avión.

'Vamos a realizar el aterrizaje. La previsión para Nueva York es de Sol y temperaturas elevadas. Abrochen sus cinturones. Cuando pisemos tierra podrán encender los móviles'

Vuelve a sonar la voz del piloto por todo el avión. Se me ha pasado bastante rápido el vuelo. En parte, porque no sé si puedo afrontar lo que sé que tengo que afrontar ahora.

El avión pisa tierra, rebotando por el contacto con el suelo.

En unos minutos, ya está completamente quieto.

Enciendo mi móvil, dispuesta a empezar mi 'misión'.

Entonces veo que tengo un mensaje de Castle en el contestador. Me da miedo escucharlo, puede que le haya pasado algo. Pero hay una parte de mí que lo niega. De ser así, tendría mensajes de Lanie y los demás de la comisaría.

Le doy al botón para escuchar el mensaje y lo acerco a mí oreja.

Me doy cuenta en el primer segundo de la grabación que Castle habla borracho. Pero lo que más me sorprende son sus palabras.

"Querida amiga y nada más, ¿qué me dices si decimos la verdad? ¿Acaso no me ves siguiéndote como un tonto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que vivo para ti? Pero claro, somos compañeros y nada más, ¿no Kate? ¿Eso somos? ¿Qué te parece si te digo la verdad? ¿Qué te parece si te digo, o más bien te repito que te quiero? ¿Qué te parece si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, querida compañera y nada más?"

Esto no me lo esperaba para nada. Me quedo unos minutos en shock por aquel mensaje, y decido que lo mejor es responderle y quedar con él para hablarlo.

-Castle, ¿te parece que nos veamos en 1 hora en mi apartamento?- le escribo suplicando que dijera que sí.

Al salir del JFK cojo un taxi y le doy la dirección de mi apartamento.

-¿Qué tal si no, Kate?- veo que me responde Castle.

-¿Por qué? Tengo que hablar contigo.- estoy sorprendida por su respuesta. Imagino que sigue borracho, así que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta mañana.

-No tengo ganas.- responde.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. - respondo.

-Eso va a ser complicado.- me dice él. Veo en mi pantalla la palabra 'escribiendo'. -Estoy en los Hamptons.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-parezco desesperada, pero en realidad, lo estoy.

-No lo sé Kate. Quizá en un par de meses. Necesito desconectar.- noto como mi corazón se rompe poco a poco y una lágrima rebelde escapa por mi lacrimal. Eso me pasa por enamorarme.

-Está bien. Nos veremos. -terminó la conversación, pero me doy cuenta de que no le he nombrado nada de su grabación de voz.

-Ah, y Castle. -continuó.

-Di- pregunta él.

-No somos solo compañeros. -termino.

Al rato el taxi para frente a mi apartamento. Le pago y me bajo. Mi apartamento está vacío y a oscuras, como siempre. Siempre estoy sola. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y no hago el esfuerzo por quitármela. Las demás no tardan en seguida. Dejo la maleta tal cual en la puerta y voy hacia mi sofá. Me tiro como si estuviera derrotada, lo cierto es que lo estoy, pero no físicamente. Justo cuando me decido a dar el salto, él se aleja, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿Por qué no quiere escuchar lo que le tengo que decir? La respuesta es fácil; se ha cansado de esperar. Ya no quiere estar conmigo, se ha cansado, pienso entre lágrimas. Pero yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. No después de todo. Me lo merezco. Se lo merece. Nos lo merecemos.

Pronto caigo dormida del cansancio.

Cuando mis ojos se abren me doy cuenta de que sigo vestida, y estoy en mi sofá. La ciudad aún sigue bajo La Luz de la luna. Miro el reloj. Son apenas las 6 de la mañana. Pero no puedo dormir más.

Tengo que ir a los Hamptons. No puedo rendirme ahora.

Me meto en la ducha, dejando que el agua empape todos mis poros y me despeje. Me visto de forma informal, sin mirarme si quiera al espejo, y abandono mi piso al poco tiempo. Caigo en la cuenta de que llevo un día sin comer pero no siento sensación de hambre. No hasta que consiga soltar todo lo que tengo dentro.

Me meto en el coche cuando el reloj marca las 6 y media. Hay más de dos horas en coche hasta los Hamptons. ¿Estará despierto para cuando llegue? Espero que sí.

Sin esperar más, empiezo el viaje. Enciendo la emisora de radio pero la quito a los pocos minutos. Sonaba una canción de Adele y la verdad no estoy de ánimo para canciones de Adele.

Transcurren 2 horas y media hasta que por fin veo el cartel que indica la entrada a los Hamptons. Sé dónde vive Castle porque en algún momento, cuando él se encontraba allí, me mandó su dirección invitándome a acercarme, invitación que, obviamente, no acepté. Estúpida Kate, pienso.

Aparco el coche una calle más abajo. Necesito dar unos cuantos pasos antes de dar el gran salto. Me río por lo tonta que soy.

Cuando llego frente a su puerta, puedo notar como mi corazón bombea más rápido que nunca, siento que se me va a salir del pecho. Tomo una bocanada de aire y avanzo hasta tocar el timbre.

Todo permanece en silencio unos minutos. Quizá esté dormido. Son las 9 de la mañana. Vuelvo a llamar. Entonces oigo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Mi corazón se acelera -si se puede- aún más y mi mente va a mil por hora.

Sus ojos azules aparecen tras la puerta, con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Beckett?- pregunta aún demasiado en shock.

-Hola...- empiezo tímidamente.- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pido, echando un vistazo al interior. Quizá este con otra mujer, pienso. Pero no lo creo.

-Pasa.- me dice él, dándome la espalda y yendo hacia el interior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero de todo disculparme por la tardanza, pero entre unas cosas y otras, no he podido escribir ni actualizar.**

 **Segundo agradecer de todo corazón las reviews, me habéis sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Tercero, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo**

 **Un abrazo!**

Miro a mi alrededor intentando aparentar que no estoy temblando solo por estar ahí.

Él sigue de espaldas, lo cual me incomoda un poco, quizá no le agrada que haya aparecido allí por sorpresa.

-¿Castle?- intento llamar su atención, no está siendo fácil hacer lo que he venido a hacer. Vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa.

-Te invitaría a un café, pero no quiero despertar a Gina con el ruido- noto como poco a poco mi corazón se va despedazando. ¿Qué hago aquí? Noto como mis ojos se empiezan a inundar de lágrimas, e intento frenarlas, ese gilipollas no merece verme llorar. Aunque 'ese' gilipollas es del que estoy irremediablemente enamorada, y antes o después lo voy a tener que afrontar, me guste o no.

-¿Qué?- una parte de mí espera ansiosa a que él se ría y confiese que era una horrible broma, pero otra parte de mí sabe que eso no va a pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa Beckett?- genial, ahora me llama Beckett. No entiendo nada. Hace apenas unas horas me envía uno de los mensajes más sinceros que me han dicho nunca, y de repente, esto. ¿Quién se cree que es para jugar conmigo así?

-No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?- mi semblante cambia radicalmente a la ira.

-¿A mí?- dice riendo. Dios, lo que me faltaba. Menos mal que no he traído mi arma porque ya le habría disparado.

-Eres un gilipollas, ¿lo sabes?- digo yo, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Beckett no sé de qué me estás hablando, te lo digo en serio- dice ahora con un tono más serio.

-Ah, ¿no?- le pregunto, sacando mi móvil del bolsillo y reproduciéndole el mensaje que me había dejado hacía apenas unas horas.

Él se pone completamente pálido escuchando su voz sobria pronunciar aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas siguen resbalando por mi mejilla, y no hago amago de frenarlas.

-¿Sabes? Realmente quería darnos esa oportunidad por la que llevo años luchando contra mí misma- digo, dejando de llorar, enfadada y disgustada con él. Realmente le creía diferente.- Ahora…- le miro a los ojos, cosa que él no hace, ¿dónde coño está mirando? pienso- Lo has tirado todo por la borda, ¿me escuchas?- él me mira a los ojos, y veo que los suyos están inundados de lágrimas- ¡Desaparece de mi vida!- le digo gritando, furiosa, incapaz de contener mi ira y mis lágrimas. Abro la puerta y la cierro de un portazo, devolviéndome a la calle, a la realidad.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Salgo corriendo hacia mi coche, sin mirar atrás, aunque, cuando estoy ya junto a él, escucho como _él_ grita mi nombre.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- grito furiosa- ¡Desaparece de mi vida he dicho!- me subo en el coche, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y arrepintiéndome al instante. Mi pobre coche no tiene la culpa. La culpa la tiene ese gilipollas.

Llego de nuevo a Manhattan después de más de dos horas de trayecto, en el que no he podido ni escuchar música. Solo quería llorar y no podía porque sabía que me anularían la vista y que pondría en peligro mi vida, y la de demás conductores. La verdad es que la mía me daba igual, pero no iba a permitir que nadie muriese por mi culpa.

-Puto Castle- consigo decir al aparcar mi coche en frente de mi apartamento, y subir a él corriendo. Necesito llorar. Quiero morir.

Abro la puerta de mi piso, y lo descubro, de nuevo, en silencio. Pero ahora no me importa. Prefiero estar sola que con un imbécil. Porque eso es lo que era él. O eso es lo que me intenté autoconvencer.

Pero no podía evitar recordar todos nuestros momentos. Porque sí, yo, Katherine Beckett, era la persona más melancólica que habitaba Nueva York.

Durante horas estuve memorizando todos nuestros momentos. Como cuando nos conocimos y él no paraba de intentar cotejarme, aquella carta que habíamos leído juntos y que acababa con un 'te amo' y nuestras caras más pegadas de la cuenta, aquel viaje que hizo conmigo a Los Ángeles para resolver el caso de Royce, aquel 'te amo' cuando estaba tirada en la hierba, a punto de morir, todos los cafés de todas las mañanas, sus sonrisas, todos sus detalles, que siempre me dejara espacio para superar las cosas y luego siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y tenderme su mano…

Por todo ello, me era aún más difícil de comprender el porqué del comportamiento de Rick esta mañana. ¿Sería por Gina? Aunque la pregunta no era esa, la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía Gina ahí?

No entendía nada. Algo estaba escapando de mi comprensión. Y entonces también recordé que Castle ya tendría una alocada teoría, como que había alguien debajo de la encimera apuntándole con una pistola, y de no haber dicho lo que había dicho le habrían disparado, o algo más disparatado. Pero no. No era nada de eso. Nadie le disparaba, ni le coartaba. Había sido él mismo.

Me serví una copa. No era ni la una del mediodía, pero, ¿y qué?

Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de comisaría, seguramente por un caso nuevo. Pero no iba a ir. Y no porque se sintiera tan triste que no pudiera. Siempre acudía al trabajo, por muy triste que hubiera estado. Pero no. No iba a comisaría porque eso solo me recordaría una vez más que me falta…Me falta Castle. Y a partir de ahora siempre me faltará porque le he echado de mi vida.

Quizá me había precipitado haciendo eso… Sacudí mi cabeza. No, era él el que me había obligado a hacerlo, comportándose así, ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

Él sabía de mi dificultad para afrontar mis sentimientos, y justo cuando me decido a echar abajo el muro, justo cuando me lanzo a la felicidad, él aparece y me obliga a construir un muro aún más grande, dejándome a mí en el interior, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

No había dormido prácticamente, y empezaba a notar el cansancio, además de la sobriedad, pues ya se había bebido dos copas. Lo mejor sería meterse un rato en la cama.

Abrí las sábanas y me metí en la cama, tan solo con ropa interior. Allí dentro la soledad se multiplicaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y no pararon, y si lo hicieron no lo recuerdo, caí dormida.

Cuando me desperté apenas habían pasado tres horas. El día se estaba haciendo eterno _sin él._

Decidí salir a correr un rato, me vendría bien para relajarme y dejar de pensar un rato.

Corrí por Central Park más de una hora, notando la fatiga puesto que llevaba horas sin comer nada. Aunque yo no comía mucho, nunca practicaba el no comer. Pero hoy no me entraba nada en el cuerpo. Solo ansiedad.

Decidí llamar a una buena amiga, a la de siempre, a la que mejor conocía 'nuestra' historia; Lanie.

Después de un par de tonos la voz de mi amiga apareció al otro lado de la línea, aliviándome. Realmente necesitaba escuchar una voz cariñosa.

Yo le conté todo lo sucedido sin poder parar de llorar, y ella escuchaba, simplemente interrumpiéndome para preguntarme alguna palabra que no había logrado entender por las lágrimas.

Después de soltarlo todo, ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Vaya…- consiguió decir.- Realmente no me esperaba algo así.- carraspeó- Es muy raro. Demasiado.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, que hay algo que se me escapa, pero, ¿el qué?- dije yo, más bien pensando en voz alta.

-Deberías hablar con él- soltó

-¿Qué?¿Después de lo que me ha hecho?- Lanie no podía hablar en serio. Ahora mismo no sería capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

-¿Y cuál es tu propuesta?- dijo ella, arrogante.

-Dejar que desaparezca de mi vida- dije, asombrándome a mí misma

-¿Y esperar otros 12 años a que aparezca alguien que te haga sentir así?¿Y después otros 4 para reaccionar?¿Y después, a la mínima, marcharte?- sus palabras, aunque sinceras, me dolieron en el alma. Yo ya sabía perfectamente que estaba sola, no hacía falta que me lo recordara de esa manera.

-¿A la mínima?- dije yo, riendo del nerviosismo- Se ha reído de mí en mi cara, ha admitido que había sido un error.- recordé la escena, y de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron, inundándome el rostro.

-Cariño, lo que quiero decir.- suavizó- Es que ninguno de los dos ha sido completamente sincero, ¿o es que acaso es verdad que quieres que se marche para siempre? Porque yo no lo creo.

Lanie tenía razón, no habíamos sido nosotros, no habíamos sido 'de verdad'. Es como si hubiéramos vuelto al principio, él interpretando al arrogante escritor y yo a la nerviosa inspectora.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Colgué a Lanie, no sin antes despedirme y agradecerle su ayuda.

Me senté, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos, como si el dolor fuese a cesar,

Entonces, escucho como llaman a mi puerta.

Cojo la Glock de la mesilla –es una manía que tengo- y me dirijo a abrir la puerta.

Pero lo que me espera detrás es algo que no me esperaría jamás.


End file.
